


[podfic] The Last Time by Maverikloki

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, incestuous infatuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My recording of the fic Mav wrote for my birthday!</p><p>Original Summary: Artemis Hawke is deeply in lust with the wrong man. A more reasonable choice doesn't help. Neither does the whiskey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Last Time by Maverikloki

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566363) by [MaverikLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverikLoki/pseuds/MaverikLoki). 



Maverikloki wrote this fic for my birthday, and I love it so, I have read it _repeatedly_. Artemis is my favourite Rhapsody Hawke. Artemac is my favourite Rhapsody pairing. I had to do it. (Do check out [Rhapsody in Ass Major](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247), it's lovely fun, even if it is _quite_ long.)

[Click here to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20The%20Last%20Time%20by%20Maverikloki.mp3) (14.1MB, 15:24)

As always, comments/kudos are appreciated, and please do let me know if anything doesn't work.


End file.
